Enough 'Revised'
by Kumagoro-chan
Summary: After a terrible accident Ryou is left confused and broken. Will Bakura be there to help or will he leave to never return. Yaoi. Main BR. Some MM, SJ, ect.
1. Chapter 1

****

Enough Revised

Ok everyone, here's the first chapter to the new revised version of 'Enough'. Don't worry; it still has the same angsty storyline as before. ^ ^

Warning: This story contains yaoi (if ya don't know what it is ask someone who does or read this story and find out the hard way), angst, violence, swearing, and a very cruel Bakura. 

Disclaimer: I do not personally own Yugi-oh or any anime for that fact besides the little things I draw. ^ ^. 

*******************************************

Chapter 1

********************************************

  
"Ryou, come here." A man raged in a drunken stupor. Although he wasn't drunk he really sounded like it.  
  
Granted with now answer he continued.

"Ryou, do what I say or else you know what will happen if you don't!"  
  
Ryou carefully walked over to his Yami awaiting whatever punishment Bakura had in store for him. 

Ever since they had became one; Ryou had found the Senen Ring, Bakura was always abusing him or fighting for dominance. One minute Ryou would be minding his business and then the next he would find himself—only kami knows where—either hurt or just plain lost. Sometimes he wondered if Bakura did those things to him just for the hell of it! Sometimes he wished that Bakura would disappear from his life forever . . . but every time he though those things he would cringe and feel guilty. No matter how many times he tried he could never completely wish him gone.

And now that Bakura was granted his own body every thing was worse—10 times worse! It wasn't a fight for having a body anymore it was just a fight. Bakura liked to see his Hikari in pain and Ryou knew it. Eventually he would have to learn to accept his punishments and tonight was one of those nights.   
  
"Where were you? It's 12 a.m." Bakura yelled.  
  
Ryou stood still and mentally refused to answer. It wasn't that smart of a move since Bakura could read his mind.  


"Ryou answer me!"

". . ." 

SLAP!

Ryou felt a heated pain form on his cheek as tears pricked his eyes and threatened to fall. He needed to learn how to stop crying because he knew that it gave Bakura pleasure to see him cry.   
  
After a few minutes of silence Bakura began to impatiently tap his foot on the ground. Ryou knew he was waiting for an answer. But he refused to tell where he had been for his sake and for Malik's. Yup! He had been over Malik's house because he was the only person who truly cared about him anyway. 

Getting terribly impatient Bakura lashed out and tackled Ryou to the ground. 

  
"I know where you were. You were with that slut, Malik, weren't you?!" He barked out!  
  
"Malik's not a slut!" Ryou shouted out defensively, trying to get from under Bakura.  
  
"So, what should be your punishment? Well since you've probably fucked Malik, you wouldn't mind if I fucked you, would you?" He asked as he began to suck on Ryou's neck.  
  
"Noooooo! Please don't!" Ryou screamed as he continued to fight under Bakura. Although he fought with all his strength, Bakura was a lot stronger than him. Ryou froze when he felt Bakura's hand go down to his pants and undo the zipper.

"Bakura stop!" He pleaded. Bakura ceased his actions giving Ryou a second of relief that was over almost as soon as it began. Bakura reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. Ryou couldn't even scream anymore. It felt as though his throat muscles had constricted and there was a big lump in place of his vocal box.

"Well, Ryou, I see you want to learn things the hard way."   
  
Bakura put the sharp object on Ryou's sweater. Applying pressure, he began to cut shapes in the small boy's shirt. All Ryou could do is watch mortified as the knife shreds his favorite shirt and his skin. Although he was in immense pain, he couldn't scream and tears were already streaming down his face. Once done, Bakura kneeled and got up off of him.

  
"I _guess_ I can wait until next time you screw up before I get in your pants. Then you'll be the one screwed . . . literally." Turning around Bakura walked out of the apartment.   
  
Ryou looked on the floor to see what seemed to be a mile of blood. Good thing Japanese houses had wood floors; he could easily get that up. 

Attempting to sit up wasn't a good thing. A sharp pain surged across his chest as he tried to stand up. It felt as though his ribs were broken. Carefully grasping his side, Ryou slowly made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Sliding the thin door open he walked in and instantly saw his reflection.

Looking in the mirror, he noticed that it wasn't just random cuts in his skin but it looked like a word was formed. He didn't care about the pain anymore instead he was eager to see what had been written on his chest! Grabbing a near by washcloth, he pulled off his shirt and began to scrub the blood away. When he was done his eye widened at the horrible sight before him. He had never been as mortified in his entire life. It was insanity—no! Beyond insanity; _how the hell _could someone be so sadistic?! The word **'slut' **engraved in his chest would scar him for the rest of his life. 

******************************************

******************************************

So what does everyone think? A little better, ne? I know it's not perfect but I like the minor changes I made. I wanted to give it more of a Japanese feel seeing that the yugi-oh gang is in Japan. I know a little more than average about the culture and I decided that I should finally put that to use. So R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Enough  
  
Well, I see some of you liked chapter one of 'Enough Revised' ^ ^ and I hope you like this one as well. Remember to R&R even if you don't like it. Now, I will be pissed off at irrelevant flames but constructive criticism is always welcomed. I have also just recently learned how to italicized and 'bold' my letters on FF.net. To anyone else who's wondering, all you have to do is save you document as a html.   
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi (if ya don't know what it is ask someone who does or read this story and find out the hard way), angst, violence, swearing, and a very cruel Bakura.

Disclaimer: I do not personally own Yugi-oh or any anime for that fact besides the little things I draw. ^ ^. 

**************************************************

Chapter 2

**************************************************  
  
Ryou groggily cracked one eye open, instantly coming in contact with the sun that beamed through the bathroom window. Flinching, he closed his eye and waited a few minutes. 

__

~Where am I? ~ He though as he reopened his eyes. Taking note that he was laying on a hard tile floor, Ryou sat up. The instant he flex him abdomen in movement his chest began to burn. He hissed as he drowsily stood up.

__

~What am I doing in the bathroom?~ He asked after noticing the wash stool in the corner. 

Once standing up, he turned around to see his reflection in the mirror. Seeing his scare that now had dry blood around it, the memories of last night came flooding back. 

~Flash Back~  


  
"I know where you were. You were with that slut, Malik, weren't you?!" Bakura barked out!  
  
"Malik's not a slut!" Ryou shouted out defensively, trying to get from under him.  


~end~

Ryou visibly flinched at the memories. 

  
Walking out of the bathroom, Ryou went down the narrow hall to his room. Sliding the door open, he thought about Malik. He decided he would skip school today and visit him. Malik had dropped out a while ago because of the bruises his Yami would bestow upon his skin. Malik was a beautiful—no, glorious, sexy, outstandingly beautiful boy but Marik was so abusive towards him; it was shame. Counselors at the school constantly nagged him about where he had gotten the blue and black marks until Malik gave up and decided that school wasn't that important. When Ryou found out he was quitting, it almost broke his heart. He begged Malik to stay and ignore them but he always got the same response. 

__

"Don't worry about it, it's not that big a deal." Hey would say or:

__

" . . . I don't even have that good an opportunity in Japan. Japanese is my second language and I still haven't mastered it. And lets face it, what company would want a young Egyptian reject that has a hard time speaking Japanese to work for them?!" 

He hated the way Malik talked about himself. Of Course he had a chance! 

Buttoning his shirt up, Ryou fingered through his ivory hair trying to get some of the tangles out. Thinking about Malik really got him depressed. Especially when he began to think about how things were changing between them.

The only thing that was keeping Ryou sane was the fact that he was lucky enough to have Malik as lover . . . but ever since Malik dropped out, his yami beat him less and less until it stopped. After that it seemed like Ryou saw less and less of Malik. He didn't know for the life of him what had happened between Malik and Marik to make him stop beating him. And sometimes . . . he didn't want to think about it.

Straightening out his pants he walked over to the door where he slipped on his shoes and bowed to the house before turning off the light and walking out. 

It was a breezy day in October, mid fall. And the leaves were falling all around him making the ground look as though it were on fire. Although it was a little chilly, Ryou didn't worry about a jacket he was more concerned with thinking about his life while self-loathing. 

He continued to walk through the land of fire watching couples walking together. As he passed to the park; one of his favorite places to be, he noticed a couple sitting on the bench talking quietly. It looked as though they were having an argument of some sort. The woman deeply sighed with a crestfallen look on her face. She looked to her lap as the man stood to leave.

Ryou continued on trying not to pry in other people's business but be more concerned with his own. The park was one of his favorite places to be, he could get away from things here. He could sit down and think about things without being interrupted for whatever reason. 

Once away from the park, Ryou reached Malik and Marik's apartment complex. He stood out side the door to the apartment building hesitating to go in. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach like he shouldn't go in . . . But quickly dismissing the though he made his way in the apartment. 

Once at their door he softly knocked on the white slab of steel. (1)  


Granted by no answer, he knocked again, this time a little louder. After he got no answer again, he tried the knob just out of curiosity and to his surprise it opened. Obviously Ishizu wasn't home because he knew that she would never allow the door to go unlocked.   
  
Cautiously Ryou walked towards the back of the small apartment. As he ventured closer, he began to hear noises. Once at the door, he realized what those noises were and his gut feeling began to kick in.   
  
"Ahhh. . . mmmm. . . Ma-Marik"  
  
Ryou's heart began to thump so loud he could swear the world could hear it. He was aware of what those sounds were. They were sounds of ecstasy that he himself had never experience. 

Touching the handle of the door, Ryou listened. He didn't _want_ to open the door. He didn't _want_ to see the one person he loved making love to someone else. But against his will some invisible force pushed him to open the door.   
  
Opening the door his eyes went wide at the sight before him although he wasn't the least bit surprised. Marik and Malik were having sex. They were having sex and Malik looked at though he was enjoying every moment of it. And of course they were too busy to notice Ryou standing there.   
  
"Mmmmmmm. . . ah! Ah! Ah! Marik."  
  
Standing there Ryou watched the scene before his eyes and though about how he was never capable of giving Malik such pleasure. A slick tear ran down one of Ryou's pale cheeks. He didn't want to watch anymore; he hated what he saw! But the worst part of it all was that his body was paralyzed and he couldn't take his eyes away.   
  
"MARIK!!!!!!!!"  
  
That must have been the cry that pushed them both over the edge because everything was silent and nobody moved. Ryou came back to his senses when he realized that his eyes had locked with guilty violet ones. At that moment Ryou realized that he had been crying. He had been crying so much that the front of his shirt was wet with tears. Then when he noticed that Malik didn't shed one tear or even try to say he was sorry, Ryou felt something inside him break. And that break was the thing that got him motivated to run away.

**************

Had it been 4 hours? Or 6? The day had long turned to night and Ryou was still out. It didn't matter though; the only thing that mattered was that Ryou wanted to get away from anything and everything. He had lost count of how long he had been walking and frankly he didn't care. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to cry anymore. Nothing mattered. His heart was gone so what was the point in caring?

Lost in thought, Ryou started across the street dismissing the crossing sign. 

One minute he was lost in though and the next he was bright light coming towards him. Without much time to think his body was hurling 6 feet in the air. He faintly heard a long, loud honk and all he saw was darkness but before he knew it, that darkness overcame him.

  
******************************************

******************************************

****

Whohoo! There's another improved chapter for ya! Hope ya like it ^_~ So tell me what you think by clicking that little button in the corner and typing a few words of praise (or constructive criticism). I love all my reviewers and they will be treated to pocky and a plushie of their choice.

(1) Yeah ^ ^; I couldn't really come up with a better way to describe a door.

Thanks to: 

Rimiko

Maruken

Angel Reaper

LazEbum

Chicken 'n' Beer

(If your name is spelled wrong, I apologize and if you're not listen, I apologize again. If you were listen more than once, don't you feel special? ^ ^)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Enough  


You know what disturbs me? How is it that I'm on the author alert list of 42 people and not one of them have R&R this story? Maybe, they're not into Yugi-oh. Oh well, I'll appreciate the readers I do have and I have to realized that I only have two chapters and things will get better ^ ^ The only thing that pisses me off is how someone can make a stupid story and get about 30 reviews on the FIRST chapter! It's annoying but overall I'm happy for them *cough*bullshit!*Cough*. If you are one of those stupid people . . . well, that's good for you ^ ^ R&R mine and give me free advertisement. 

Warning: This story contains yaoi (if ya don't know what it is ask someone who does or read this story and find out the hard way), angst, violence, swearing, and a very cruel Bakura.

****

Disclaimer: I do not personally own Yugi-oh or any anime for that fact besides the little things I draw. ^ ^. 

******************************************

Chapter 3

*******************************************

  
_~Where am I? ~ _  
  
Ryou opened his eyes in a panic coming out of his coma, thrusting upward into a sitting position. Moving in such a quick motion wasn't exactly the best thing to do though. Ryou grabbed his head at the intense pain the surged through like a hundred bolts of electricity.   
  
"Arrrg." He groaned as he closed his eyes.   
  
"So your up" A calm, cold, collected voice called out from across the room.

"Ohmigosh! I thought we killed you!" Another voice called out not too quietly. 

Ryou flinched at the loudness of the voice. 

__

~They sound . . . familiar. ~ 

Ryou took his hands off his head and looked up and over across the room. Focusing his eyes, he noticed a blonde, and a Brunet. Both were male and looked very familiar but he couldn't quite place a finger on who they were. 

__

~Who are they? ~

"Ryou?" The blonde asked showing concern in his honey-colored eyes.  
  
~_Ryou? ~ _The ivory-haired boy thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Seto hit you with his car." The other continued.  
  
"Well that's because you were distracting me." The brunet (Seto) sneered  
  
The blond blushed and looked away.  
  
~_Who were these people? They obviously seemed to know me ~._  


"So Ryou how do you feel?" Seto asked but before he could get an answer the other boy interrupted

"Oh man, Ryou! Don't scare us like this! What the heck were you doing in the street anyway?!"

__

~In the street? ~

"Lower your voice mutt!" the blue-eyed one snapped.

"Mutt?! Who ya callin a mutt, dragon boy?" 

Ryou placed a hand on his head and noticed that it had been wrapped up in gauze. He looked at his hand and noticed that had bandages on it too. What happened to him? Most importantly, why was he in these stranger's house?! He didn't know them, or at least he didn't think he did . . . Who was this Ryou? Was he Ryou? 

__

~What the hell is going on?! ~

  
"Uuuummmm. . . excuse me," He calmly interrupted the two's bickering " Who are you?"

The two instantly stopped arguing and turned to the confused boy. A long silence passed before anyone spoke up.   
  
"Ryou, you don't remember us?" Blondie asked. (1)  


"He probably has a concussion." Seto said trying to make sense of what Ryou had asked them  
  
"Where am I?" Ryou spoke up again.  


__

~I really have no clue where I am or how I got here. All I know is that my body hurts like hell ~.  
  
Looking around the room he noticed how small and cramped it seemed. The tall white walls made it look even smaller. Taking note that he was in a small room with two strangers made him feel incredibly uneasy. Cautiously he eyed the two half way trying to decide whether they were harmful and half way trying to remember where he had seen them before.

"You two seem very familiar. Have a I met you before?"

"Ryou, it's me Jounouchi. Don't you remember?" The blond answered.

"I told you he probably has a concussion." Seto said rolling his eyes

"What happened to me?" Ryou asked looking the room over again trying to mentally enlarge it.

"Well, You see . . . " Jounouchi trailed off.

"I accidentally hit you with my car." Seto finished for him, one again rolling his eyes at his stupid boyfriend.

  
Ryou eyes went huge at the thought of being hit by a car. Instantly he put his hand on his stomach trying to see if any ribs were broken. And to his dismay, his stomach was wrapped the same way his head was and when he placed a hand on his right side, a sharp pain surged through his body. A rib was most definitely broken.

"I wouldn't touch if I were you," Seto moved Ryou's hand away. " It _is_ broken." 

"You **hit** me with your car?!" Ryou exclaimed. He couldn't believe a car hit him. This was too much. 

  
"Ryou, what happened to you before you walked out in front of our car?" Jounouchi asked changing the subject while playfully tugging the hem of Seto's shirt. 

"How would I know?"

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you he has amnesia?!" The cobalt-eyed teen said while plucking Jou on the head.

"You never said that!" The other pouted while rubbing his head.

__

~These two are crazy! How can they joke around after telling me I've been hit by a freaking car?! ~

"Anyway, what I want to know about is that word on your chest." Seto said

~_Word on my chest? ~_

"Ryou are you listening?"

"Huh? A word on my chest?"

  
"Yeah, what—"

"Bakura did it to you didn't he?!" Honey eyes jumped in (2)

Ryou was completely dumbfounded as to what any of them were talking about. No one was explaining to his what happened. He still wasn't even sure why they were calling him Ryou! 

"Can some please just tell me what the hell's going on?!" He shouted startling Jou and Seto.

"I'm so sorry." Jounouchi mumbled while bowing his head in respect to Ryou. Seto in turn did the same thing. (3)

Ryou watched them wondering how someone could turn from friendly and casual to formal and polite. 

"I am Katsuya Jounouchi. This is Kaiba Seto. You are Bakura Ryou. Are you following?"

  
He simply nodded

"We found you two days ago wondering across the street. While carelessly not paying the best attention to the road, Seto hit you with his Benz." 

__

~Well that's nice to know. How pleasant it is to hear you've been run over by a Mercedes Benz. ~

Instead of showing his sarcasm, he just continued to nod in understanding but then a thought hit him.

"Two days ago?"

"Yeah you were knocked out for two days."

"I see."  
  
"We are your friends; have been for about two years now. Yugi, Yami, Mai, Anzu, Otogi, and Honda are your friends as well. Do you remember any of them?" He said continuing.

Ryou shook his head and looked at his lap. 

"I see, well do you remember Malik?"   
  
"Malik?" Ryou's head shot up.

__

~Malik! Where have I heard that name before? I know I remember it !~  
  
"Yeah, do you remember him? He's you lover. He's a little taller than you, dark skin, Egyptian, wears a lot of gold—"

"A lot of gold?!" Ryou asked at that comment. It did sound a little awkward to say someone wears a lot of gold. They made it sound as if the boy was walking around with 10 pounds of the stuff draped all over him.

"Yeah, gold. He has violet eyes—"

"Sexy." Seto said adding his two cents and smirking at Jou.  
  
"Kaiba!" Jou said sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
"Anyways, he . . ." 

  
~ _Malik. Why does that name sound so familiar? ~_

Ryou drowned out the rest of Jounouchi's rambling about this Malik character. He felt a tug at his heart as he thought about whom this Malik could be.

~_But why is he so important? And why is it like I feel a stronger connection with him than the rest? ~_

  
Shaking his head Ryou put a hand up to signal Jounouchi the stop talking.

"So basically you're telling me that I have a lot of friends, a boyfriend named Malik, and you found me out side one night just wandering across the street?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Bakura!" 

__

~ Bakura?! Hold on! I think I remember him! ~

"Bakura, does he have white hair . . . like me?"

"You remember him?" Seto asked.

"No but. . . . I remember how he looks a little. It's kind of scary because I'm halfway picturing myself."

"Yeah, he kind of is you."  


"What?!"

"He's your other half, you know like a dark side. Ying and Yang. Good and Evil. Strong and Weak. Protector and the protected. Brave and—"

"Ok I think we get your point!" Seto groaned. Jou pouted at him in response.

Ryou chuckled gaining the two's attention.

  
"This is too much! Too Much!"

Seto looked Ryou over and noticed how weary he looked.

"Get some rest and we'll come back a little later." 

"Wait!" Ryou protested but noticed it was no use when the taller teen grabbed the shorter one by the collar and dragged him out the room.  
  
*****

Ryou tossed and turned trying to get some rest but no matter what position he got in, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Malik and why he as so drawn to him. And what about Bakura?   


After a while of stillness, he felt a slight pain in his chest. He knew his ribs were broken but this was flesh that burned. Didn't Seto and Jounouchi say that there was a word engraved in his chest?   
  
He quickly unwrapped the bandages revealing his bare chest. He looked down to see something scratched in but he couldn't see it clearly.  
  
Standing up he staggered around trying not to fall. Pain spread all throughout his body like a river but he tried his best to ignore it and find a mirror.   
  
~_Where was a mirror?_ ~  
  
Sneaking out the room, he looked down the grand hall two ways. 

~_ Well it looks like one of them must be quite rich ~ _

He slowly walked down the hall that was decorated in grand paintings: Picasso, Monee, Vango, ect. The walls were also lined with side desks. He walked passed a door to hear the sound of Seto and Jounouchi making out. Shaking his head he continued on. Coming to an intersection he looked both ways. It seemed as if he would never find a bathroom in this mansion. He turned left and fortunately there was a mirror in the mall. What was once fortunate turned unfortunate once he saw what was on his chest. 

__

~ Slut?! Out of all words why slut?! ~ 

He stared in horror as he began to remember something. He had been through all of this before; the seeing the scare, the staring in horror, it was all so familiar. 

Then he remembered something. A guy with white hair tackled him to the ground, pinning him in place. And . . . he had a knife. Ryou remembered yelling but that was it. 

  
After a few more moments he began to feel dizzy and began to sway. Soon after, he blacked out, falling hard against the floor. Free from all his confusion in his own utopia.   


**************************************

**************************************

****

(1)Just giving Joey boy here, a nickname. ^ ^

(2)I'm having soo much fun joking with Jounouchi! Imagine someone calling him honey eyes! Oooh! From now on, that's his new pet name ^ ^

(3)Japanese people bow out of politeness and habit. 

So, good? Bad? Let me know and R&R please ^ ^. 

Thanks to:

Chicken 'n' Beer

Maruken

Angel Reper

(If your name is spelled wrong, I apologize and if you're not listen, I apologize again. If you were listen more than once, don't you feel special? ^ ^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Enough**

**Ah! Gomenasai, Angel Reaper! I could have sworn I put the 'a' in but it appears that I didn't. I apologize! ^ ^; **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're wonderful! ^ ^. 14 already! Aw, shucks, I feel so special! You really like this story, huh? *Blushes***

**Well, since you all like it so much let's continue! XD**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (if ya don't know what it is ask someone who does or read this story and find out the hard way), angst, violence, swearing, and a very cruel Bakura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not personally own Yugi-oh or any anime for that fact besides the little things I draw. ^ ^.**

************************************************

Chapter 4

***********************************************

  
  
"Malik, wait up!" The albino boy yelled to his friend some what out of breath.   
  
"But Ryou, we're almost there and it's freezing out here! I don't know how the weather is here in Japan all the time but back in Egypt, it's pretty damn hot and I'm not used to this cold." Malik shot back at Ryou as he ran down the street bumping into people as he pushed through the thick crowd. 

Fall had turned to winter so quick, if you blinked you would have missed it. Leaves we replaced with a thin layer of white snow and crisp frost. It never really snowed in the part of Japan Ryou and him lived but it was an exceptionally cold day thus, it was snowing.   
  
"Malik! Stop running so fast! I'm getting lost in the crowd!" Ryou yelled as he tried his hardest to keep up with Malik. They were running on the wrong side of the street! Seeing that Japan was a crowded place, running towards the crowd while trying to keep up with someone was pretty hard. Especially for someone as small as Ryou. Malik on the other hand had some height to him. He _was_ Egyptian after all. He also stuck out with his tan skin. 

  
"Come on Ryou! It's just down the street!" 

"I can see that! I do know where I'm going but I can't keep up with you!" 

Loosing sight of Malik, Ryou slowed his pace and begun to walk. There was no point in running when the person he was running to was gone. Looking up at the sky a few crystalline snowflakes fell on Ryou's cheek making his eyes stand out and glimmer with their brilliant shade of light brown. He had pretty light eyes to be half Japanese. Or he was _told _he was half Japanese. It's not like he remembered if he was or wasn't. Malik had told him that his father was a very important Japanese businessman. Malik didn't know about Ryou's mom so that subject was left alone.

After a few minute of walking alone, Ryou walked up towards the front of the apartment building to see Malik hopping up and down and motioning him to hurry. 

"There you are! You left me!" Ryou scolded him while jogging up to him. 

"Look I'm sorry but it's cold! Can we please go in?"

"And where are your keys?" Ryou raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh! You see. . . .I kind-of left them upstairs" 

Glaring at him, Ryou pulled the keys to the main entrance of the apartment out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door and held it open for Malik to walk in. He quickly took the open door invitation and jogged into the building that was still freezing. Chuckling, Ryou followed in. 

Malik quietly followed behind Ryou as they made their way up the twisting, winding stare-well. Lucky them, they lived on the top floor. 

"You know, my birthday is coming up." Malik said breaking the silence.

"Of really?! When?!" Ryou asked excitedly forgetting that maybe he was supposed to remember. Malik decided not to answer and just kept his eyes to the floor. After a few moments of silence Ryou realized that he _was _supposed to remember his best friend's birthday.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to remember?" He asked looking back trying to see Malik's expression.

"No that's ok. Don't worry 'bout it." He mumbled.

Ryou sighed and look forward. It had been two months since he had moved in with Malik and Marik. When they had found out Ryou had been in an accident, Malik almost had a cow. When they had gotten to the Kaiba's mansion, Malik demanded that Ryou go home with him and Marik immediately! Ryou really didn't understand why strangers were coming up to him and demanding that he go home with them but a gut feeling led him to believe that they weren't there to harm him. As time went on he started to halfway remember whom they were. He remembered names and felt a deeper bond with Malik than Marik although he noticed that the two were lovers. It was no secret although they tried to make it seem that way sometimes. Of course Ryou told the two of them that he knew they were together and that 'it didn't matter to because they were still his friends'. But the thing that Ryou didn't understand was why Malik had broken out in tears after he had said that. Malik refused to answer him whenever Rou asked what he had done. And to this day, it still bothers him.

"Look Malik, I'm really sorry. I—"

"Don't worry about it! No more apologizing Ryou. You always do that when you don't remember something. You've got to stop beating yourself up like this."

"But I do promise to remember if you tell me what day!" Ryou said swinging around on the step to face Malik with a smile on his face. Malik just smiled back up at him and shook his head.

"You've already given me enough, koi."

"Wha?" Ryou asked dazed. ~_koi? Malik's never called me **that** before~_

"You've given me your forgiveness and that's enough." 

"What are you talking about, Malik—"

"Come on! It's cold out! Hustle! Hustle!" Malik said pushing Ryou along up the steps _and_ changing the topic.

Ryou turned around and continued up the steps. He decided not to push the issue seeing that Malik purposefully changed it. But mentally he pouted at the thought that Malik was keeping things from him. What had Ryou forgiven him for?  Damn that car accident! Now his whole life has been seriously messed up because of it! How can one person forget so much?!       

Reaching the apartment, Ryou took out his keys and opened the door. As soon as the door was open Malik ran in as fast as lightning! 

"Ah! Warmth!" 

Ryou smiled as he entered that apartment to feel the heat of it instantly warm his cheeks causing a small flush.   
  
"Hey Malik. Ryou." Marik said from the kitchen while sadistically stabbing an apple.

After taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair next to the door, Ryou made his way for the kitchen. Once inside he winced at the way Marik was stabbing the apple. 

"I hope you don't call that cutting." Malik commented from behind Ryou walking in to take the knife out of Marik's hand earning a kiss on the cheek.

"The apple's been a bad boy like someone else I know." Marik said patting Malik on the butt and walking out the kitchen. Malik blushed at the comment and continued to cut the apple in an appropriate manner.   
  


Ryou sighed and walked over to the cabinet to retrieve the cocoa mix to make hot chocolate

"What's wrong with you?" Malik asked running water over the knife that he had just used to slice the apple.

"Nothing." Ryou lied.

"You're lying."

"What?! How can you say that?" Ryou pouted

"I know when you lie Ryou." 

"How can you know when I lye and _I _don't even know when I lye." 

"Seriously. What's wrong?" Malik asked turning to face Ryou with true concern written all over his face. 

Ryou was contemplating on whether or not to tell Malik what was wrong. Even he didn't want to admit it but he was a little jealous of Malik and Marik. . . ok a lot! He had no one special to him and even if he did, he wouldn't remember him or her.

Instead of saying 'Malik, I'm jealous of you and Marik being together and I want a lover too.' He tried something else.

"Jounouhci had told me I had a yami side," 

Malik winced at the thought of Bakura. He had only spoken to him once since Ryou's accident and that was all. Bakura really wasn't his favorite person in the world. The only person he knew that got along with Bakura was Marik. Marik could get along with Bakura because he could hold his own when Bakura wanted to 'fight' someone or act bitchy. After a while they sort-of became friends.

"Where is he? I've never—I mean I haven't seen him since. . .you know?" He continued.

"That's good." Malik quietly said turning back around to face the stainless steel sink, continuing to rinse the steel knife although it needed no further cleansing.  

"What?! How can you say that's _good_? It's not fair Malik! How come you get to be with your yami side and I don't! I have no one, Malik!"

Malik turned around and just stared at him wide-eyed. After a moment of shock Malik regained his composure and began to glare are Ryou.

_~What I said must have not been too wise~_ Ryou noticed as his big innocent eyes made contact with Malik's icy glare. 

"Look Malik I'm—" Ryou began trying to apologize but Malik had other plans.

"No! You look Ryou. First of all your yami is nothing like mine! Don't you _ever_ compare the two of them! Second of all it _is_ a good thing you **don't **see your yami! You have no idea what he has done to you! And third! Don't you think that if he _really_ cared for you he would have come to see you or at least called—his fingers aren't broke!" 

Ryou just stared at him bewildered. That was a shock. Malik had never yelled at him before.

Turning around to face the sink and threw the already clean knife back in the sink. After doing so he turned on his heels and walked out the kitchen without another word. He didn't even notice his yami standing by the kitchen door listening to every word.  

_~Well. This sure is interesting.~ _ he though _~Maybe I should give a certain little white-haired demon a call?~_

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

**Mwahahah! So how'd you like that chapter! I love making Ryou angst! He's so angst-able! Well leave me some love and tell me what you think! **

**^. ~**

**Thanks to:**

**Rimiko: I'm writing these chapters so fast because I already have them written. This story is just and updated and revised version of the original. (although it's almost nothing to close to the original when it comes to text)  ^ ^;**

**Sin Whisperer of Secrets: Gomen! I don't want to force anyone to read this with my rants. If you really don't like it or are confused as to what's going on, you don't have to read it just cause your on my watchers list thingy. ^ ^; sorry if I made it sound that way.**

**Angel Reaper: Gomen again! ^ ^ ; I hope I got it right this time!**

**Maruken: Utopia is a good word. . . hmm, I rather like it. You have good taste in words, my friend! ^ ^**

**Chibi B-channie**

**(If your name is spelled wrong, I apologize and if you're not listed, I apologize again. If you were listed more than once, don't you feel special? ^ ^)**

    
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Enough**

**Wow, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in over a month ; I've been very busy, but since school is over in only 3 days! I'll update! I have no more school work! Yay for me **

****

Chapter 5 

****

Tilting the amber bottle upwards, he let the cool dark liquid slide down his throat in large, gasping gulps. The lanky man scratched his bare stomach lazily as he flipped through the channels on the TV. 

"Damn TV! 500 fucking channels and nothing to watch!" He growled in a husky voice while slinging the glass bottle across the room, hitting the wall with a sharp ring that echoed throughout the apartment. The small drain that was left in the bottom of the bottle left a small ring on the wall at the spot of contact.

Groaning, the white-haired man turned over on the couch curling up in a ball to go to sleep, knowing that he had somewhere to be. Instantly his thoughts were warped to the one thing that he couldn't get his mind off of.

Ryou.

Why the hell should he be thinking of Ryou?! He didn't give a fuck about his wimpy, pathetic hikari. Last thing he heard about him was that he had been in some kind-of car accident and would be staying with Malik and Marik for a while. Of course he didn't care! Or it's what he forced himself to believe . . . he wasn't supposed to care, was he? After a few weeks without the brat whimpering in a corner somewhere, he got a little lonely. Things were a bit too quiet. Like they were now.

"Dammit!" He hissed at the thoughts of his light.

"What are you doing to me Ryou; why can't I stop thinking of you?!"

Sitting up in a fit of rage, as if on cue, the phone rang from across the room.

Contemplating on whether or not to let it just ring, Bakura sat there staring at the receiver. After about 3 agitating rings, he stood up and staggered across the room. The alcohol had gotten him a little tipsier than he thought. Once at the phone, he picked it up and pushed it to his ear.

"What?!" He snapped at the other person on the other end of the line.

"Bakura! Are you coming to work today?! How dare you just not call in?! I have every right to fire you! How dare you—"

Bakura hung the phone back up before the man was even able to finish what he was saying. It was the same routine for his past few jobs. They would all bitch and complain at him for not coming to work. He didn't see what the big deal was anyway.

Flinging himself down rather ungracefully, he laid back on the couch where he was in the beginning, closing is eyes trying to get much needed sleep and his thoughts off or Ryou. Then for the second time in a row, the phone rang breaking Bakura out of his 'tranquility'.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled at the annoying ringing object.

Snapping out of his seat a dashing for the phone, Bakura grabbed the receiver and yelled into it.

"I'm not coming the fuck to work so you can all go somewhere and fucking fuck yourselves!"

"Well it's nice to talk to you too." The man on the other line said in a joking manner.

Taking a moment to register who was on the other line, the white-haired yami saw silent for a few seconds.

"Are you going to say something?" The other man inquired

"Marik?"

"Well aren't we a bright crayon today? Sorry but I don't have any prize to give you unless you want to come over and fool around."

Bakura growled at the way Marik was teasing him.

"I'll have to pass. Aren't you sleeping with that slut hikari of yours?"

"Shut up! Bakura! Malik isn't a slut," Marik snapped at him "You need to find a better way to use that word." He said as an after thought when he thought of Ryou and his scared chest with 'slut' engraved in it. Poor boy.

"Anyway, what the hell do you want?!"

"You know, your poor, innocent, sweet, virgin hikari has been craving you for so very long. I was wondering if you wanted to come pay him a visit. After all he's dying to see you."

"Cut the bullshit, Marik! Why the heck would he want to see me after what I've done to him?! Does he actually like to feel pain?" Bakura growled stomping a foot on the ground

"No. He doesn't even remember."

Becoming very silent Bakura stood in shock.

Why wouldn't Ryou remember? I know he was in an accident but what did that have to do with him remembering me? Unless--

"Bakura, Ryou has a really bad case of amnesia. When he was hit be the car, he hit his head rather hard. Can you believe he didn't even know who he was for the first few days?" Marik began to chuckle on the other end of the line.

Bakura just reminded silent thinking things over.

"So you want me to see him?" Bakura echoed

"I think the crayon is becoming dull."

"I don't need your smart ass remarks! Why do you want me to come over, there _has_ to be something in it for you."

Marik paused for a second before answering.

"No, there isn't really anything for me. . . I can finally get my light to stop worrying over yours. You need to take better care of your other half."

"Whatever!"

"So will I be seeing you later?" Marik asked with a purr in his voice

Growling, Bakura didn't dignify him with an answer. Instead he slammed the phone down on the receiver and yanked in out of the jack. With a snapping sound the cord head was snapped in two, the clip flying in one direction while the cord in another.

_Screw him!_ Bakura mentally cursed

"Marik!" A thick accented voice rang through out the apartment and the sound of feet thud against the floor.

Marik was currently lying on the futon that he and Marik shared while picking at a few dust bunnies that skittered across the floor. He really needed to air the mat out.

"Marik!" The voice called out to him again this time closer.

Marik still played with the balls of dust that swirled around his fingers. Lost in his own world he was quickly brought back to reality when he felt a heavy body drop onto his. Giving out a loud groan and a strangle gasp he managed to look up and see Malik sitting on his back.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?!" He scolded while pulling on one of his lovers earrings.

"Ow! Let go! You're going to rip my ear off!" Flipping Malik over, he pinned the tanned beauty under him instantly started ravishing his neck.

"Marik, you need to air the futon out," Malik commented while he looked at the dust particles whip across the floor. "Hey! Hey! Marik stop!" He said as he pushed the other off of him whom was currently trying to get his shirt off.

"I was just coming in here to tell you that I'm going out with Ryou to get some more Hot chocolate."

Marik looked at the blond in a questioning manner.

"Didn't you two just have a huge argument?"

Malik lightly laughed as he stood up.

"Yeah, but I went back, got on my knees, and sucked him off" Malik laughed out as he saw Marik's changing expression.

"You didn't!" He exclaimed shooting up while Malik giggled and ran out the door. Down the hall he heard Malik yelled to Ryou to that he was ready. The white-haired boy answered in response and after a moment of scuffling, Marik heard the door open and shut.

Grumbling, he slid back down on the futon and continued to play with his dust bunnies when he heard the door open back up.

"You forget something Malik?" Marik shouted but was greeted with no answer. Finding it strange that there was no answer he stood back up. Listening to the surroundings, he heard the door shut back. Instantly he walked over to the desk across the room and grabbed the Millennium rod holding the sharp end out towards the front of him.

"Malik?" He asked again still receiving no answer.

He began to walk towards the door carefully making sure to listen for any other movements through out the house. Once he was at the door frame, he paused reluctant to go any farther. Taking a deep breath, the blond jumped into the hall way and looked up and down it, turning in all directions. After seeing no one or nothing, he stalked towards the living room still listening for any sound.

Marik looked all throughout the living room. Without any source of another person in the house, he turned his back to walk towards the bedroom. As soon as he began to walk back, two arms grabbed him, one grabbing and pointing his dagger towards his own throat and the other snaking around his waist.

"Now, don't you owe me something?" A husky voice asked sensually in Marik's ear, licking his earlobe.

"Bakura." Marik growled out. "I should have known."

Chuckling, Bakura bit on his ear, gently nipping at it while he moved his other hand up Marik's shirt. Lost in the moment, the tan Egyptian let the albino have his way with him until the strike of the clock ringing 7:00 p.m. disrupted him. Immediately he pulled away and turned to face Bakura.

"Why are you here?!" He asked startled to see his old companion.

"Well you asked me to come did you not?" He casually asked as he picked his fingernails with the Millennium rod.

Marik noticed that Bakura had his rod and instantly checked himself over to make sure it was true.

"How did you get that?" He asked

Bakura looked at him stupidly while throwing it back. "I _was_ the best thief in all of Egypt in case you forgot."

"Whatever." Marik mumbled.

"So! Where's my light?"

**Ok! That's it for now! You like it? You better had! It was pretty good in my opinion . SO R&R.**


End file.
